


A Change of Pace

by midnightninja14



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: You knew Damon was humoring you when you asked to tie him up for once and he agreed to it.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lovelies in the A6 server, hope you like it! <3 The female traveler is kept nameless!

You knew Damon was humoring you when you asked to tie him up for once. 

The gleam in his blue eyes showed his interest in your plans, his curiosity piqued as amusement played along his lips. 

“Who am I to say no to you, sweetheart?” Damon smirked, his hands a comforting weight on your waist as he pulled you closer, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and positioning you on his lap. He kept a possessive hand on your hip while the other roamed up the curve of your waist, and to your neck to drag you down for a kiss. The glide of his skilled lips against yours was slow, almost leisurely, as though he had no care in the world except kissing you. 

You found yourself pressing closer to him, one of your hands gripping onto his shoulder while the other threaded into his dark hair. He chuckled breathlessly against your lips, moving his hand up so his fingers could tangle in your hair and tighten, the sensation making you whimper into the kiss. His warm tongue swiped over your lower lip, slipping into your mouth to tease your tongue, while the hand he had on your hips slipped forward so his thumb could rub against your clit through the front of your pants. You shivered, heat flaring white-hot in your core at the touch, at the feeling of his lips against yours, and it made you eager for more, made you let out a little whine as he pulled back from the kiss. 

You found yourself eagerly chasing his lips, only stopping when you noticed the smug smirk on his face. 

“...You’re distracting me,” you scowled at him, giving his shoulder a little shove. 

Damon just laughed, still shooting you a sly smile. “Why, sweetheart, I have no idea what you mean.” 

You rolled your eyes, slipping off his lap and tugging off your shirt. His gaze never left you, the lust burning in his eyes sending a shiver down your spine. “Well? Strip, Damon.”

“You want to see me naked that badly, huh?”

“ _Damon_.” He just laughed again at your exasperation, finally doing as you asked, smirking all the while. 

Eventually, you both found yourselves on the bed, him under you with his wrists tied above his head while you straddled his waist. Damon watched you intently from where he perched on the pillows, a brow arched as your fingers idly traced patterns along his chest. It was the first time you’d had him below you like this, at your mercy with you free to take your time and do whatever you’d like. 

“See something you like?” There was that insufferable smirk again, his husky tone rumbling pleasantly in your ears. 

You shot him a look, not deigning to answer with words. Kneeling over him, you pressed an affectionate kiss to his lips before you trailed kisses along his jaw, grazing your teeth over the shell of his ear and nibbling at it teasingly, delighting at the hitch in his breathing. Your fingers slid across his chest, massaging as you went along before stopping at his nipples, your thumbs rubbing against them as you peppered kisses down the column of his neck. Your teeth scraped along the skin, and you closed your teeth around a spot in the crook between his neck and shoulder, sucking at the skin and laving your tongue over the spot soon after. 

“Heh,” Damon chuckled as you repeated your ministrations, speaking lowly. “Leaving a mark on me? Trying to tell everyone I’m yours?” 

“Maybe,” you whispered against his neck, your breath tickling his skin. You kissed over the love-bite you had left behind, something in you satisfied at the sight, before you continued your path down his body. He jerked a little when your teeth nipped and your tongue swirled over a nipple, and he let out a sigh as you repeated the motions for the opposite one. Your fingers skimmed down his sides, tracing near reverently over his abs, and you moved down his body to follow the path with your lips. 

Soon you were kneeling between his legs, finally wrapping fingers around his hard cock and giving it a firm stroke while you kissed down his hip. You started pumping his cock slowly, steadily, and you shifted to kiss at his inner thighs, shivering as you glanced up and caught the heated look he was sending your way, his blue eyes blown with desire.

“What, getting impatient?” you asked as you pulled back to sit up, cocking a brow. 

“Just think there are better things you could do with your mouth,” he grinned almost lazily, as though unaffected by your touch. The fetching blush on his cheeks and the way it spread to the tips of his ears, however, belied his seemingly calm exterior. 

You let out a huff of amusement, shaking your head. “Well… maybe you’re right.” 

His head fell back with a quiet groan as you took his length into your mouth, as much as you could while your hand worked over the base. You bobbed your head slowly up and down, gliding your tongue over the underside of his cock, swirling it around the tip and sucking before moving your head back down again. Your eyes fluttered close as the musky scent of him filled your nostrils, the heavy weight of his cock on your tongue and the obscene sounds now echoing around the room making you feel heady.

“You always look so damn good with your lips wrapped around me like that…” he murmured, voice _d_ _ripping_ with sin, the words making you moan around his cock. 

You swallowed around him, humming as you bobbed your head again, taking more of his cock and catching his blue eyes as you _slowly_ pulled back up. You teased him with your tongue, feeling the way his cock throbbed, your mouth nearly watering at how hard he was--how _hot_ , and you couldn’t help but imagine how _perfect_ it would feel to have his cock inside of you. You let your tongue swirl over the head of his cock again, sucking while your fingers pumped around the rest. 

When you looked at him again, he had his head arched into the pillows, his breathing heavy and labored. As if sensing your gaze on him, he opened his eyes, lust-blown eyes immediately zeroing in on yours, the fire burning in them sending another spark of pleasure down your spine. You fully pulled away from his cock, stroking his cock leisurely as you admired the sight of his arms flexing against the restraints, the muscles tense and captivating. 

“Come on, Princess…” Damon entreated, his voice a little strained. “Why don’t we speed things up, huh? I see the look in your eyes--you’re thinking about me fucking you. _Filling_ you with my cock. We both know how good I can make you feel. Untie me and I can fuck you _exactly_ how you like it.”

You chuckled, a little breathless. Your voice was a little raspy from sucking his cock, but you knew he liked the sound of it. “Where’s the fun in letting you have what you want though? Besides, _I’m_ the royal here, so what I say goes.” 

You shifted, maneuvering yourself so you were kneeling over him again, hovering over his cock. You lined up his cock with your entrance, teasingly moving your hips to coat the tip of his cock with your wetness. A smirk played along your lips as you met his gaze, “As the Princess, I say that what I want now…. Is to have my way with you. I’ll go at my own pace, and do what _I_ want.” 

Finally, you sank down onto his cock, a soft moan escaping you at the feeling of being so deliciously _f_ _illed_ , aching from the stretch and loving every second of it. You leveraged yourself with your knees on either side of his hips, your hands on his chest, and you slowly began to roll your hips while keeping your gaze on Damon’s face.

A muscle twitched in his jaw, his blue eyes blazing with a mix of desire and something _dangerous_. You knew the slow pace was killing him, could see it in the way he grit his teeth, the way he tensed against the silk ties keeping his wrists restrained. The low growl he let out when you oh so slowly lifted yourself off his cock until the tip only grazed your entrance only further proved your suspicions. You let yourself sink down onto his cock again, grinding down against him while you leaned over his body, leisurely rolling your hips while you began to mouth at his ear. 

“Your cock feels so fucking _good_ inside me… Love the way you fill me with it, stretch me out, all for you. I dream about it sometimes, the way I’ll ache with it after you fuck me, and it just makes me want you again. Makes me so wet, I can’t help but finger myself at night and wish it was your cock filling me up.” Damon raggedly groaned and you let out a keening little whimper as he thrusted his hips up, your nails biting into the skin of his shoulder. You nibbled at his ear, your tongue teasing over the shell, and you clenched down around his cock, letting out a breathy sigh of his name. 

A sharp _snap_ from above you had you jolting in surprise, but before you could even look to see what happened, the world spun and you found yourself falling back onto the mattress, wide-eyed. Damon stared down at you, smirking in a way that had heat pooling low in your belly, danger that promised you a good time. Your arms were pinned above your head, and you gasped as you realized his hands had moved, one on your throat to keep you looking at him while the other trailed down your body, his fingers dancing over your skin. You glanced up, seeing the silk ties once on him now kept your own wrists tied in place, and you tugged your arms fruitlessly, the restraints not budging one bit. 

"Now… _this_ is how you restrain someone, sweetheart..." Damon let out a dark and husky laugh at the surprise on your face. “You didn’t _really_ think you could keep me tied up, did you? Besides… I’m giving you what you want. You said you dream about me fucking you so hard you ache with it the next day? Your tight little cunt stretched out around my cock, and you taking everything I give you, Princess?” 

“ _Damon_...” you whimpered, swallowing hard as his words sent a fresh wave of pleasure rocketing through your body. 

His hands were on your thighs, moving one leg so it was hooked over his shoulder, spreading you out and wasting no time in plunging his cock back into your tight heat, pulling a desperate moan of his name from your lips. 

“I’ll fuck you wide open with my cock all damn night long **,** until your body remembers the shape of me.”

Your arms strained against the silk keeping your wrists tied to the headboard, your back arching as Damon slammed his hips into you over and _over_ , the slap of sweat-covered skin and your own wrecked moans reverberating throughout the room. Damon was grunting, panting as he maintained a brutal pace, fucking you so deeply you swore you could see stars. His hands felt like burning brands on your skin, fuelling the inferno blazing in your core, and your lust-addled mind vaguely registered how Damon would say something under his breath every so often, dirty little promises of your pleasure interspersed with satisfied claims of, “ _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” you gasped, a choked little thing as another cry ripped from your lips as he sank into you. The rough thrusts sent pleasure zipping wildly through you, until you felt drunk on the feeling, your body aflame for the man fucking you with a zeal that had tears welling in your eyes. Damon leaned forward to press his teeth into the skin of your neck, and you let out a keening whine at the sting of pain mixed with near-unbearable heat. He nipped and sucked, leaving marks behind on your unblemished skin while his deep thrusts pulled more moans from you, your body tensing as pressure started building in your core. You threw your head back into the pillows with another mewl of his name, clenching down around his cock as your pleasure burst like fireworks, blinding bliss washing over you in strong waves that had you shuddering. 

Damon continued to fuck you through the aftershocks, only pausing and pulling back up to look at you when your body had collapsed back into the mattress. He gave you a sly smirk when you blearily met his eyes, and you whimpered as he grinded his hard cock into you, the sensation making your overstimulated body tremble. 

His blue eyes danced with amusement and burned with desire so hot you found your mouth dry at the sight. He leaned in, brushing his lips against yours and chuckling when another roll of his hips had you gasping. “...We still have all night to go, Princess.” 


End file.
